Nana's Couch
by sp0by
Summary: Spencer's always hated it when her friends have used her Nana's couch. But when Spencer and Toby spend a summer weekend at her lake house, they're about to make the best memories on her Nana's couch.
1. Chapter 1

**Nana's Couch**

 **#1: Arrival**

Spencer dragged her suitcase into the large lake house, sighing of relief when she finally got it inside. From behind her, her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her, placing butterfly kisses all over her neck. A giggle escaped her mouth as his mouth made contact with her neck from behind. She turned around to face him, and then gave him a much longer kiss on the lips, finally hugging him.

"Life feels free," she commented, and then linked arms with him. "We have the whole weekend here. Imagine all the things we can do. Swimming in the lake, maybe even skinny dipping in the lake—"

"Oh, I like the sound of this already," he said, chuckling. "But don't you want to spend as much time as you can with your friends? They're not the ones that are following you to college."

"Yeah, and I'll spend time with them later. I know we have all the time in the world to do whatever we want once I go to college, but that doesn't mean we don't get _any_ alone time now," she flirtatiously said, looping her arms around his neck with a smirk. "Okay, and are you having second thoughts about coming with me to college? You'll find a new job there! You're a talented carpenter. Or you can be a crappy police officer again."

"Crappy? I thought I was pretty good, and I also thought you really did think my uniform was a turn-on," he said with a laugh. "No, Spence, I'm not doubting coming with you. You're all I have in life, and I'm not letting you slip away. There's nothing I would rather do than be with you. I'm excited for our new life! We can move in together, and have everything together. I love the sound of that, and I love you."

She laughed and said, "Good, because I don't want you to come with me, and then resent the decision for the rest of your life. But by the way, I hated the police uniform. You might have looked good, but police officers suck. I think you look much better as a carpenter. Carpentry is what you love, and the uniform for that job is what I love."

"The uniform for carpentry?" he said, rolling his eyes playfully. "You do realize the only uniform for carpentry is me either wearing a dirty shirt or no shirt at all."

"Exactly why I love it!" she exclaimed, yanking him in for a kiss. When they separated, she gushed, "Don't you know how much I love that uniform? Your muscular, sweaty body either completely shirtless, or wearing a tight bro-tank that emphasizes those abs that I dearly love."

"In that case, why don't you just become a swimsuit model?" he joked, raising his eyebrows. "I'd love to see you in that uniform. Plus, when I visit you at work, there would be tons of hot girls in swimsuits."

"Shut up!" she cried, smacking him.

"I'm kidding! If you were a swimsuit model, the only girl I would look at is you," he told her, chuckling. "Let me make this better— no matter what profession you're in, the only girl I ever want to look at is you. Actually, the only girl I ever want to look at is you."

"Good, you made this right. If you hadn't changed your answer, there would be no skinny dipping tonight," she said, winking.

"Oh, so as of right now, there _is_ skinny dipping?" he curiously asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You'll find out," she said, laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nana's Couch**

 **#2: Skinny Dipping**

Sitting by the fireplace were Spencer and Toby, cuddled in each other's arms. They were laying on Spencer's nana's couch, enjoying the company of each other.

"It's not dark yet," Spencer suddenly said, reaching her hand out to stroke his jawline. "Do you want to go for a swim in the lake?"

He nodded his head, helping her up from the couch. The two of them went upstairs to the bedroom upstairs that they were sharing. Toby grabbed a pair of navy blue swim trunks and went to the bathroom to change, while Spencer stayed in the bedroom and just changed into her black bikini in there. Toby emerged out of the bathroom, dressed in his swim trunks. He licked his lips when he saw Spencer in his swimsuit, and went over to her to wrap his arms around her body.

"Mmm, my girl is looking good," he whispered, running his hands down her back.

"Yeah, and my guy is looking pretty damn hot," she flirtatiously said, turning around to get a better look at his shirtless body. She slid her hand down his chest, biting her lip. "Shouldn't we go before it gets dark outside?"

Toby nodded his head. He took her hand, and the couple walked down the stairs and out of the lake house. They walked towards the dock. The water looked colder than they were expecting it to be. It was summer, but both of them were hesitant to get in the water.

"Having second thoughts?" Toby asked, staring at the dark water.

"Maybe we should just go back inside," she said, scratching her head.

"No way!" he cried. "We're gonna get in, and we're gonna have a good time. Trust me."

"Alright, fine. But you go in first. Tell me if it's too cold," she said, giggling.

"For you, I will do that," he said with a sigh. "Off I go..."

Trying to put away all his hesitation, Toby jumped straight into the water, closing his eyes. He found his way back to the surface of the water after sinking about halfway down. He laughed as he popped his head out of the water again, and then gestured for Spencer to come in the water.

"Get in!" he exclaimed. "It's not that bad once you're in!"

"It still looks cold to me..." she muttered.

"Come on, Spence. It's a hot summer day. A little cold water will only make things better," he said. "Besides, it's warmer than it looks."

"No, I think I'll go inside," she teasingly said. "You can play with yourself out here."

"Damn you, Hastings," he said, laughing as he swam back towards the dock. "Okay, but I might just lose my shorts in here. You want to miss that?"

"The water's probably so cold that your little guy is all shriveled up," she scoffed.

"You're a sick girl," he chuckled. "And I want my sick girl to get in here already!"

"I should probably start making us something to eat for dinner," she teased again.

To her surprise, he launched his hand onto the dock, wrapping it around her petite ankle. He yanked her towards him, causing her to fall right into the water. She screamed as she fell inside, but Toby wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back up to the surface.

"Damn _you_ , Cavanaugh!" she cried.

"You know you love me," he said, laughing.

She gave in, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her up in the water, with his hands firmly placed on her back. Their bodies were pressed together, and he had no complaints about that. Toby finally leaned in to kiss her. He bit down on her bottom lip, and then pushed his tongue into her mouth. His hands lowered down until they stopped on her ass, causing her to giggle again. Spencer slid her hands across his shoulders, up his neck, and up again until they were planted on his cheeks, cupping them roughly.

An idea popped into the brunette's head. She loved how kinky she could be. She was alone with her boyfriend, and there was no possibility of A spying on her, so she could do whatever the hell she wanted to do with him! As they continued making out in the water, she took one of her hands off of his cheek, and slid it all the way down his chest until it was placed on the crotch area of his swim trunks. She felt Toby's heart start racing when her hand reached that spot.

To no surprise, his dick was hard. He was making out with his girlfriend when she was half-naked in the water— there was really no surprise. Spencer tugged the string off of Toby's swim trunks, and started to push them off of the lower half of his body.

"Spence—" he began.

"Oh, shut up. Didn't you want to go skinny dipping tonight?" she teased.

"So, you want to?" he flirted, and then pushed her against the dock. He lifted her up and placed her so she was sitting on the actual platform of the dock.

He completely pulled his swim trunks off, placing them next to Spencer on the dock. Then, he hopped on the platform, too, so that he was sitting next to her as well. He pulled Spencer onto his lap, so that she was straddling his bare waist. She could feel his erect dick touching her, only blocked by the material of the bottom of her bikini. She felt herself getting turned on by this sensation, and couldn't stop herself from getting wet— and not wet by the lake water dripping from her swimsuit.

They kept on kissing throughout it all. He moved his hand to her back, and pulled the string of the top of her bikini. Slowly, the top fell down her body. He took it in his hand, and added it to the stack with his shorts. He took a moment to open his eyes and stare at her newly exposed breasts. He flicked his tongue out, grazing it across her nipples. She moaned out at the new gesture, pushing him backwards so he was laying down on the dock platform. She was on top of him, and her breasts were pressed against his muscular torso. The only barrier left between them was the bottom of her swimsuit, which Toby was much too eager to get off. He looped his finger inside of her swim bottom, and then dragged it down her legs. He completely removed it, and then once again added the article to the clothing stack next to them. Their two entirely naked bodies were pressed together. Spencer's wetness wasn't obvious, due to the lake water making it seem like it was all due to their swimming. But the feeling of Toby's dick against the her was too much for her— she needed him to just push in already.

But he didn't. His hands grazed her ass, but it was only for the purpose of having support to sit up straight. He smirked as he got Spencer off of him, and made his way into the lake water. Her eyes widened once she realized what Toby had done.

"You fucking tease!" she cried, hopping into the water herself.

"Tease? We were having a little fun before we got into the water, that's all," he said with a smirk. "I thought we were just getting undressed so we could go skinny dipping."

"You don't deserve to go skinny dipping with me after the way you teased me," she said, hanging on to the edge of the dock, although her body was half-submerged in the water.

"Oh, get over here," he said with laughter in his voice, and then pulled her naked body so it was pressed against his. He whispered into her ear, "We have the whole weekend to ourselves, Spencer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Nana's Couch**

 **#3: On the Couch**

The naked duo grabbed their swimwear after an evening of skinny dipping. They headed back inside of the lake house, going upstairs to their bedroom, drying off, and then getting changed into dry clothes.

"That was fun," Toby commented, winking as they started walking downstairs. "How about we cook some dinner together?"

"Hmm, maybe later," she said, with the slightest flirtatiousness in his voice. She grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the living room.

"Why'd you bring me to your nana's couch?" Toby asked, raising his eyebrows.

Spencer didn't answer, and just pulled him on top of her on the couch. He didn't object— he simply gave into her kisses. He was hovering on top of her, and she was devouring his mouth. He returned the passion in the kisses, and all the hunger for dinner in him turned over into the desire for her.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Toby cried, retracting his lips from hers. "I thought you hated it when people had sex on your couch. You ranted to no end to me after Hanna and Caleb screwed here, and you also ranted like hell when Emily and Alison borrowed the lake house for a friendly sleepover, suggesting that they screwed on the couch."

"Do you actually think Emily and Alison came all the way up to my lake house for best friend bonding time?" Spencer scoffed. "I know they fucked on my nana's couch, but I'll let it slide. And of course I don't want them screwing on my nana's couch."

"But aren't we being hypocritical if we do the same?" Toby asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Jesus Christ, Toby, this is _my_ nana's couch," she said, laughing. "My nana wanted _me_ to make memories on this couch. Not Hanna, Caleb, Emily, Alison, Aria, or Ezra. Me. And for that reason, we're the only ones who are really allowed to mess around on this couch. Special privilege, huh?"

"You bet," he laughed.

"The only guy that should ever ejaculate on this couch is you," she said, winking.

"Are you trying to turn me off?" he joked. "It's not working, because I'm still turned on as hell." He smashed his lips against hers again, whispering, "God, you're so... perfect."

"I love you," she whispered before undoing every button on Toby's flannel shirt. She pushed it off of his shoulders once it was unbuttoned, and then tossed it to the floor. It wasn't long before she whipped off the belt of his jeans, either. Meanwhile, he was working on getting her out of her blouse. Their mouths separated for a moment, and he pulled Spencer's blouse over her head. He left trails of kisses down her exposed stomach, until he finally reached the hem of her black leggings. He carefully began to peel the leggings off of her, scooting backwards as he further took them off. He bit his lip at her exposed lacy panties, getting excited at the sight.

Her leggings were thrown to the floor as well, leaving her in only her lingerie. Spencer popped the button off of Toby's jeans, and he helped her out by kicking them off his legs. Her hands ran down his muscular back, which was arching as he started kissing down her neck. The kisses on her neck caused her to let out quiet moans— moans that Toby very much enjoyed the sound of. He took a break from the neck kisses to find the clasp of her bra. Once he unhooked it, he tossed it with the other clothes. He decided to drop his boxers already, getting anxious at the thought of screwing Spencer. He caught Spencer's eyes staring at his exposed dick. It had already been erected at all the foreplay they'd been engaged in.

"You brought protection... right?" she asked.

"Of course I did," he responded with laughter. "You think I didn't bring protection when we're spending the weekend alone at your lake house? I knew I would miss out on very much if I didn't bring any."

She giggled as Toby dragged his lips down her stomach once more. He hooked his teeth around her panties, dragging them down her legs in a way he had never done before. Once his teeth brought her panties down to her ankles, he grabbed them with his hands and threw them to the floor. He brought his lips to her clit, biting down on one of the folds.

"Shit!" she cried out in her raspy voice as Toby's tongue began diving deeper into her.

He removed his tongue from her soaking wet clit, and gave her a kiss. She could taste some of the liquid of her wetness leftover on his tongue in their kiss, which only caused her to get wetter. He reached over to grab his wallet from the table, grabbing a condom package, and tearing it open. He pulled it onto his cock, and then searched for her entrance. He firmly grasped her shoulders before pushing inside of her opening.

"Holy crap!" she cried out again, scratching down on Toby's back.

He kept pumping in and out of her until sweat began trickling down his body. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. Toby's cheeks turned red as he practically exploded into the condom. But he kept pushing into her. He felt like he was at a high— he felt like he was in total ecstasy when he orgasmed. Finally, Spencer screamed out as she climaxed. Toby was out of breath, so he collapsed down, pulling Spencer onto his chest.

"Oh god, that was..." he began, raising his eyebrows, panting as he held Spencer against his chest.

"Fucking incredible?" she laughed, pecking his cheek. "I think you can say we made better memories on this couch than anyone else."

"I know I'll never forget that," he said.

"Yeah, me neither. You think this is an unforgettable summer already?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, definitely," he answered, chuckling. "If this is the way our sex life is, then I think I'm set for the rest of my life."

"Do you want to make some more memories tonight?" Spencer asked, winking.

"I think I could go for a second round of memories," he answered, flipping around and planting a long kiss on Spencer's lips.

"Best summer ever!" Spencer exclaimed.


End file.
